Godzilla VS Rampage
by Exavier
Summary: What would happen if the Godzillas fout the Rampage monsters


Chapter 1:Intro David:Hello. I and my fellow announcer Curtis are bringing you this story too see what would happen if the Rampage monsters took on the Godzilla's(and Space Godzilla) 

Curtis:That's right David. We are going to give you people out there the battle of the century! 

David:We will be announcing the fight play-by -play. If we're lucky we might get to see some of this battle royal before the real fight begins. 

Curtis:Well David, the island is divided into several different parts and in each segment there will be a battle. Boy David I'm getting tired of doing the intro can we just have the fight now? 

David:Just a second Curtis. Now we've given each monster a reason to fight now the Rampage monsters are... What the @%$&! The monsters are fighting each other in the lake area of the island. Space Godzilla is blasting Gearg when our stage crew subdues them with massive tranquilizers. (How do you think we got them here?) Got any thing to add to that Curtis? 

Curtis:No. lets just get to the fight. 

David: As I was saying the Rampage monsters are here because the new and improved SCUMLABS HQ has been built on the island. The old Godzilla(we are going to call him Gojira from now on)and Space Godzilla are here to absorb the high amounts of cosmic and radioactive energy that seems to be coming from the island. The new Godzilla(a.k.a. Godzilla)is here to eat the foreign meat on the island as well as absorb the energy and to lay his eggs. 

Gojira and Space Godzilla are also here to defend SCUMLABS HQ from the Rampagers 

Chapter 2 Royal Rumble Curtis:Finaly the action is about to begin ! 

David:The monsters are being released in the canyon region of the island! It looks like Gojira is blasting Lizzie with his automatic turbo breath! 

Curtis:Godzilla is now running towards George. George tried to move out of the way but is not fast enough to evade his attack and is slammed in to a mountain 

David:Space Godzilla shoots at Ralph but misses and causes an avalanche therefore smothering Godzilla, Gojira and Lizzie(Ouch!). 

Curtis:Space Godzilla has just taken to the air and is fling straight towards air blimp and is now shooting us ! luckily our force-field is strong enough to hold him off until George can jump up and kicks Space Godzilla right in the stomach nocking him down on the ground. 

David: Ralph takes the advantage and kicks Space Godzilla into the lake arena. This looks like the end of chapter two. Don't you think so Curtis. 

Curtis:Darn. O well come back next time for chapter three. Chapter 3: Aquatic Deathmatch David:Our last battle ended when Space Godzilla was kicked into the lake. Space Godzilla seems to be charging up by a radiation plant while George in hales some toxic juice. Uh oh Space Godzilla has just blown the lake(and Ralph) into half oblivion. 

Curtis:it appears that Gojira has just grabbed Ralph by his throat and is slamming him against the bottom of the lake Uh oh Lizzie has just jumped on to Gojira's back and is now punching him in the head. 

David:George is swimming down when Gojira blasts at him. Unfortunately he misses and gives Godzilla and hits Godzilla in stead. Godzilla and Gojira are battling amongst each other but the Rampage monsters (except Lizzie) are punching the crap out of Space Godzilla. 

Curtis:Oh yes we forgot to mention that from time to time an on unauthorized monster will join in on the battle wait over there and a little to the left I can see Biolate he is swimming towards Godzilla and Gojira he has grabbed both of them with his tentacle lick things and is shooting both of them with her acid 

David: The Godzillas are trapped and Biolate isn't tiring out. What the devil? Space Godzilla has just nuked all the monsters out of the lake and into the forest. In doing so Biolate has rammed into our blimp and is frying on our force-field. 

Curtis:Oh man I guess this is the end of round 3 o well come back next time for chapter 4 . Chapter 4: Forest of death David: The forest battle is starting off with Gojira shooting Ralph with his turbo nuclear breath. The cloud of smoke is clearing up and it looks like Godzilla is eating Ralph(or at least whats left of him). Man, that's gross. 

Curtis:Ewww. Thats so gross. Wait! Over there Space Godzilla is tring to blast Godzilla with his litning bolts. unfortunatly Godzilla sees this coming in time and moves out of the way and it hits Gojira. 

David:Well so fare we have had quite a fight ending with Space Godzilla blasting all the other monsters out of the lake we seem to have Godzilla being literally killed by Gojira. 

Gideon:The pain. 

David:Ooops! Did I forget our guest anouncer Gideon, presedent of T.R.A.T.l.O.R. inderstres! 

Gidon:Gojira seems tired and is now recharging on a radiation plant. 

Curtis:Batra has just flown in and is now blasting Lizzie and George with lasers from his eys. 

David:Gojira has just fineshed recharging on the radiaton plant and has now turned around and is blasing Batra with his atomatic fire breath. 

Gideon:Godzilla has just jumped in the air and has kiced Space Godzilla in the face, nocking him down and now Godzilla has run right up to Space Godzilla and is kicing him in the face but Space Godzilla has just breathed his atomic fire breath right in Godzillas face sending him up agenst a radeation plant and he is now recharging on it but Space Godzilla has just gotten up and is now breathing his atomic breath right on Godzilla and the radiation plant.. Take cover! 

Booooooom 

Curtis:Woo that was some explosion. Good thing we were up here the explosion didn't get us. 

David: Whose idea was it to make those @$$%^&! plants! 

Curtis: David, that was our idea. 

David: Oh, yeah. 

Curtis: The explosion has knocked our monsters from the arena and killed Godzilla. 

David: well looks the end of chaptere 4 next up is chapter 5. 

Out of the friyng pan and into the fire Curtis:Are last battle ended when Godzilla was killed and every body else was blown out of the arena. 

David:This battl will take place on an active volcano. 

Curtis:And yes it is bigger then them. 

David:Pleas not that this volcano is not man mad and a erioption could declare the winner. 

Curtis:well lets go. 

David:Okay but we ned three people to drive mogra. 

Gideon:Ill drive. 

Curtis:Um hoos going to report the battle. 

David:The computer can report the battle. 

Computer:yes sir. 

Curtis:Lets go.All sistems chek out take off. 

David:Roger. 

Gideon:Roger. 

Computer:Mogera has enterd the arena and is now blasting Gearg and Lizzie. 

Curtis:Take that chump o no aaaaa. 

Compter:Space Godzilla and Gojira are blasting Mogera. 

Gideon:o crap wheve bine dameged on the left arm. 

David:Thats it separtion mod now. 

Curtis:Ill drive the fliying part. 

Gideon:Well drive the bottom part. 

Computer:Mogra has seprated FMogra is now blasting Space Godzilla whil the GMogra is blasting Gojira. 

Curtis:D@#% you. 

Gideon:Wahts his problem. 

Computer:Gearg has jumpt on tomp of Gmogra and is punching him. 

David:F#$^ wher dead. 

Computer:Gojira and Space Godzilla are now blasting Fmogra. 

Curtis:Ive been damegd really bad reconect. 

Computer:Mogra has reconnected and is now blasting Gojira and Lizzie with all weopens Space Godzilla is now blasting them agan and so is Gojira. 

Curtis:Wher to badly damegd qick go to the escap pod full rockets now. 

David:im getting out of here. 

Gideon:Escape pod activat now. 

Computer:Ane escape pod has just shot out of Mogra and Mogra has just slammed in to Gojira and Lizzie nocking them into the volcane. 

David:The volcane is erupting George and Space Godzilla have just left the vocano thats the end of the mathch. 

Curtis:And Gojira and Lizzie. 

The death match David:Our final battle will take place on the freaking SCUMLABS HQ building. 

Giedon:Space godzilla is now blastinge goerg with his fire breath. 

David:What hey whers Curtis. 

Gideon:he sed he had somthing to do what the &##! Mecha King Gidrha has just enterd the areana. 

David:But some body has to be driving it. 

Curtis:Whoohoo this is cool im driven him now attack. 

David:Mecha King Gidrha is blasting Gearg and Space Godzilla with its light rays and at the same time is blowing them away with its wings. 

Curtis:O yey nothing can stop me now what the %##*. 

David:The grouand has just opend up and gojira has com out and puches Goerg in well thats the end of Goerg Gojira is now blasting Mecha King Gidrha. 

Curtis:O crap hoo mad theys freaking controls man whers the fly button. 

David:Gojira and Space Godzilla have nocked Mecha King Gidrha down and are now blasting him to death o well guess ill have to host the show alone. 

Curtis:Shut up David im not out of tricks yet. 

David:Mecha King Gidrha has just shot out some electric ropes and has grabbed Space Godzilla in them and is now shocking him and is now blasting gojira. 

Curtis ha now hoos lahfing take this David. 

David:Mecha King Gidrha is now blasting at the blimp and is hitting the shields lets se what the sheild powere is. 

90 88 80 77 72 70 68 

David:D@%# 68 percent get us out of full speed hoos fliying this peiace of crap. 

Gideon:I am wher going at full speed 40 miles pere hoar well were dead. 

Curtis:ha your shields are now 40 percent and droping what the. 

David Whil curtis was busy blasting us to death Space Godzilla broke free and gojira was charjing up a atumic fire breath this hole time and now ther bothe blasting hime they just blew off Mecha King Gidrhas left head and blew a hole threw bothe of its wings looks like hes doomem they just blew of its rhigt tail and blown off parts off its chest. 

Curtis:Well I new this peiace of tecknoe shit wood never win o well sele descructe mode activat now. 

Computer:yes sir ten second till detination have a nice day. 

Curtis:activat escap ship now. 

David:Your crazy youl kill us all exept for yeself becus of how fast that thing is. 

Curtis:So long..........what nothin happen o man the things broken now were all dead. 

David:No I cant die im to buetifule im to young. 

Gideon:SHUT UP DAVID. 

Curtis:Gojira and Space Godzilla are now blasting it o well sihg. 

Computer:3 2 1 good by. 

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. 

Curtis:wher alive yes o happey day. 

David:yes im alive I. 

Gideon:Well that was close if you ideots hadent put so many of thos radiation plants then this woaldnt of happen the blimp is destroyd and so is Mecha King Gidrha and Space Godzilla Gojira wins. 

Curtis:Gojira wins. 

David:Gojira wins well come back next time for. 

Curtis:Pokemon vs Dragon Ball Z sey you next time. 

THE END 


End file.
